


rain on me

by salhdj



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Party, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, george in a skirt??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salhdj/pseuds/salhdj
Summary: typical, cliché high school senior party au :) first time writing, kinda sucks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	rain on me

Clay breathed in the crisp smell of the humid florida air, before walking into the suffocating school filled to the brim with students talking mindlessly and searching for their classes. He hated it. He hated all of it, all he wanted to do was go out and let the rain soak his skin, wash away all his intrusive thoughts. 

Clay sharply inhales and finally brings his feet, which feel like their attached to weighted chains, to go up to his friend, Nick, who was standing by the locker talking to his other good friend, Alex.

“hey” clay says as he finally makes it to the duo. 

“hey clay! you’re finally not late as fuck like always! good for you man” Alex says as Nick chuckles and pats clays back as a non-verbal greeting. 

“shut up. My fucking mom made me wake up hella early, i’m exhausted” it was true. he stayed awake until 3 in the morning, staring at his blank ceiling with thoughts lingering in his mind. it was a ritual honestly, laying in bed doing absolutely nothing. Tiring. 

His friends just laughed it off and continued their previous conversation they were having before clay arrived. he was barely tuning into them when he heard a very familiar laugh from a few feet behind him.

George.

god, George. the small boy who wore black cuffed jeans, paired with an oversized periwinkle hoodie and a basic silver chain. he’s perfect. 

Clay watches as he walks by, laughing with his friend Karl, in this moment of time clay tunes out everything else that’s happening around him and only focuses on the british boy who seems to be walking by in slow motion in clays eyes. 

George seemed to give clay a reason to keep going to school, to even put effort into getting ready. seeing him was the only light to his day really, all he felt when he looked at george was pure bliss and just enamored. it was intoxicating in the best way possible really.

the way his soft honey eyes always looked so innocent and beautiful, his soft pink lips that always had strawberry chapstick on them, the way his brown hair swoops to the side in the most perfect pattern. god, he’s never felt this way towards anyone.

“hi clay!”

clay gets snapped out of his fascination when the familiar british boy is standing in front of him, he could smell his natural strawberry scent from here. Clay has to look down at the boy in order to make proper eye contact.

“hey george, what’s up?” 

“mm nothing much but i was just wondering if.. maybe you’d want to..i don’t know.. come to this party Karl’s hosting tonight?” 

how could clay say no to him? the way he stares at clay with big dough-eyes, standing only inches away. he couldn’t say no.

“yeah sure, just let me know the address and time, i’ll be there” clay said with a soft smile. he loves the way georges face immediately lights up when he accepts. that’s the only thing he wants to see. it’s the only thing that makes his boring life worth living for.

“alright! i’ll um.. see you there then!” george says with a contagious grin plastered onto his face.

god, he really was in love with this boy.

“DUDE!”

clay is taken out of his blissful moment when he hears Nicks piercing voice yelling into his ear, the polar opposite of George’s soft British accent. 

“what, what happened??”

“get the fuck out of your head man, the bell rang, i know your excited to see your boyfriend at the party later but c’mon, pay attention”

“shut the hell up, he’s not my boyfriend”

“yeah, okay.” nick said in a sarcastic tone adding an extra scoff at the end.

-

when clay arrives at the party, instead of immediately going inside, he waits in his car for more people to arrive. Party started at 11:00, it’s now 11:30, he’s still early especially for a cliché high school senior party like this. 

to pass the time, he looks in the rear view mirror of his black BMW, he wants to look his best for this party, especially if george is going to be there. 

Clay swoops his wavy, medium length, dirty blonde hair side to side giving it a kind of fluffy and messy look to it. he then fixed little things, like the collar of his dark green button up shirt to show his smiley face tattoo on his neck, making sure 3 of the buttons were undid at the top to show a little bit of his toned chest, he then adjusted his stud black earrings, and put on some more cologne. 

good enough.

at 11:57, Clay decided it was late enough for him to go in and not be all alone. so, he rolls his sleeves up to his forearms and his walks into the big house. 

the first thing that hits clay is the smell of weed, alcohol, and sweating bodies clumped together. and of course the sight of very colorful flashing lights, people making out and dancing, and the sound of loud blaring music.

disgusting.

despite the fact he found the stench absolutely atrocious, he kept walking in looking closely around for anyone familiar. his face immediately softens as he locks eyes with the familiar boy who invited him to this party.

“you made it!!”

“i did” clay says with a smile

just then did he realize what george was wearing.

a dark blue pleated skirt, with a white cropped sweatshirt, with multiple silver chains that layered, small hoops earrings and thigh high white socks that fitted in a way that made his smooth, hairless, plump thighs protrude out. god, all clay wanted to do was mark up those milky white thighs like paint would on a blank canvas.

how could someone be so goddamn perfect.

“i’m so glad you did” george said grinning widely, yelling a bit to overtake the loud booming music. how did his voice still sound angelic even while yelling?

“well uhm, there’s drinks over there and the bathroom is around the corner, i have to go now you know, tend to the party heh. i’ll see you around though” george yelled while putting a small dainty hand on clays significantly bigger veiny one, clay watched as his skirt swayed when he walked away. 

he was a tad bit disappointed he left so soon but, he was the co-host after all.

clay went to the kitchen george pointed to and grabbed a beer, while there he met with his good friend Nick and Alex again.

“clayyyyy! you made it mannn! so glad you camee” Alex slurred while trying to suppressed a hiccup.

his friends were drunk out of their fucking minds.

“yeah, yeah i did let’s go to the dance floor yeah? hold on to my arms guys so you don’t fall over like the dumbasses you are” he said as he chuckled and led his best friends to the center of the large living room.

it had only been an hour and a half of dancing and drinking when he needed a break. he stood to the side, trying to dry his sweat with no success because of the fact the house was so humid due to the lard amount of hot sweaty bodies grinding up onto each other. 

that’s when he noticed something very odd out of the corner of his eye

when clay finally got a clear look at what was happening, the only thing that filled his body was pure rage

the sight being george, his beautiful, amazing, sweet friend trying to get out of the hands of a filthy man who was feeling him up. touching him under his skirt, up the sides of his waist, all over his hips. 

it was enraging to see

how could someone so disgusting and dirty try to feel his innocent and kind boy. the man touching george was significantly bigger than george, but not taller than clay.

clay immediately stormed up to the man and pushed him with all his strength off of george, making his shoulder collide with the hard wood floor roughly, he wouldn’t be surprised if his shoulder got dislocated from the intense collision. 

“woah, woah, woah man what the fuck was that for?” the man with raven black hair said, wincing a little in pain.

“don’t ever fucking touch him again you hear me?”

“what’s it to you? you’re not his boyfriend, i was just about to take this cutie to the bedroom you know, fuck him hard into the mattress” 

with that, clay lost the sliver of control he had left and swung a strong fist into the mans nose, hearing some “ooh’s” in the background.

“clay! oh my god- we need to get the fuck out of here now”

he felt his arm being tugged away by a small frail hand, but before he left he yelled to the man,

“when someone says stop, you fucking stop asshole”

and with that, clay and george were out of the suffocating house. 

-

“thank you.. i-i mean for what you did back there, i really don’t wanna know what would’ve happened if you weren’t there, clay” george said timidly, still a bit shaken up from the actions that occurred only a few minutes ago.

“you’re welcome, i’d do anything for you george” clay said in a bit flirtatious way, brushing shoulders with george as they walked side by side down the soaked concrete sidewalk, making some splashing noises as they go. they had left clays car a block back because there was no other parking space to come

“stop” the small boy responded shyly, trying to hide the growing pink blush on his cheeks

“i’m being serious, you mean a lot to me” 

clay looked down to george, who’s face was illuminated in all the right ways by the yellow street lights, his face was a bit shiny from the humidity and his jaw and sharp cheekbones were defined from the shadows. he could also barely see the harsh pink blush that was spread across his nose bridge and cheeks

perfection

“i-i don’t know what to say..” 

clay stops them in their path, turning to look directly at george as he softly grips his smooth chin

“you don’t have to say anything george”

george let’s out a shaky breath in as clay comes closer to his face, looking down at his soft, plump lips. once clay was only inches away from his face he asks,

“is this okay, george?”

“god- yes, yes it’s okay clay”

and with that, clay moves his hands up to cup georges face and presses his lips gently onto his lips, they tasted like strawberry chapstick and were softer than clay could’ve ever imagined.

while this is happening, rain starts to gradually pour down onto them, leaving them standing in the rain, clay looking down at george, kissing, while the yellow street lights illuminate them. it’s a beautiful sight to any outsider. every trouble clay had washed away just then 

the kiss slowly becomes more needy and rough as time went by. Clay has now moved his hands down to grip georges slim waist tightly, moving his hands up and down his soaking wet sweatshirt. George now has his hands around clays neck, non-verbally begging for more.

clay has to pry george off of him when he realizes they’re in public, standing in the rain soaking wet. he looks down into georges pleading eyes, noticing how his once light pink soft lips, were now cherry red, slick with spit and water from the rain.

so god damn beautiful even in the rain, how?

“george, let’s take this somewhere else yeah? we’re in the rain getting soaking wet, in public too” clay said with a slight chuckle at the end. once he said that, he noticed how georges eyed slightly widened as he looked around, seeming like he just got snapped out of a trance 

“yeah, uh- yeah, i didn’t even realize it started raining.. let’s head to my apartment it’s just a block down.”

clay laughed a little to himself while george giggled, then they started sprinting in the rain, splashing their shoes in puddles as they went trying not to slip and fall.

-

once the door closed, clay immediately grabbed georges shoulders and pushed him lightly against the door, not wanting to hurt him, and pined his frail wrists above his head.

george gasped as clay whispered in his ear, “is this okay?”

“yes, yes please clay it’s okay” he said with a whimper 

“already begging for me aren’t you? cute.”

george whined as clay started to nip and sucked at his soft, porcelain neck, earning low moans from george in a particular spot which clay took full advantage of and put focus there.

clay then licked up georges throat, over his chin, to his lips and giving a soft, kiss to them. he made his way over to get as close to georges ear as possible and whispered 

“let me know if you want to stop, baby”

baby. georges breath hitched to that name as he nodded his head shakily. he was already crumbling underneath clay just from a simple word, and he hadn’t even started yet. this man was intoxicating in the best way possible.

once given the okay, clay moved his hands from his wrists to his underneath his sweatshirt, gripping his waist as he kept sucking on his neck. overtime, he started moving his hands up and down his sides softly, gradually making his way under georges short skirt, kneading his plump ass earning a small gasp and moan in return from the contact.

he then moved his hands under georges soft thighs whispering “jump” closely into his ear, making george shiver as he hopped into his arms, wrapping his around clays neck and stuffing his face into the crook of it, smelling the faint scent of cologne mixed with weed.

clay carried george to the first room he could find around, the guest bedroom, shutting the door as he went inside. he then laid george on the bed and got back on top of him, now feeling every inch of his body as george releases soft moans and whimpers.   
clay starts feeling up georges chest, slowly but surely removing his sweatshirt as he went. 

once he was completely out of his top, george moved his hands from clays wet, long hair to tug at the hem of clays shirt from his back, lifting it up a little

“off.” 

“demanding i see”

despite clay clearly being the dominant, he still complied with georges wishes and quickly reach behind his back grabbing the collar of his shirt and stripped it off.

fuck. george thought as he watched clay take off his shirt with such ease, he was practically drooling. he saw the way clays muscular back flexed in the full length mirror behind him, his slightly glistening from the rain, toned abs staring directly at him. he’s so fine for no reason.

“like what you see, princess?”

george blushed hard as he looked away from clay, “shutup, just fuck me already”

clay loves the way he could easily make george melt under him just from a simple nickname. cute, he thinks as he chuckles to himself

he then discards his pants, leaving him in only boxers and george in a skirt as he starts making his way down georges body, leaving deep red and purple marks as he went. once he finally got to georges sweet spot, he still continued to tease him, sucking everywhere clearly avoiding the part george wanted him to touch the most.

he was over it honestly

george lifts his knee up, putting a sudden pressure on clays rock hard erection smirking to himself as he does so

clay let’s out a groan, then a chuckle.

“so that’s how you want it to be george? i really wanted to take my time with you, make the most of this moment, but it’s clear you don’t want that. so let’s stop the teasing shall we?” as he finished his sentence, he rips georges boxers off, making the brunet above him gasp at the sudden sharp air hitting his dick.

clay then grips his large hand around his length, stroking fast. 

“c-clay i-i’m gunna cum-“

and with that clay stops, edging the poor, needy boy beneath him.

“wh-what the fuck? why the hell did you stop?” george says with what seems like a whine after.

“shutup”

george quickly snaps his mouth shut as he watches clay grab some lube from the back pocket of his discarded jeans, and spread them all along his thick and long fingers.

he then lifts georges skirt up and inserts a finger into george, giving him no time to adjust, thrusting in and out at a fast pace. george let’s out a loud moan, sounding almost like a cry. he quickly stops his movement

“are you okay? did i hurt you?” clay says with worry building up with each word he lets out. 

“y-yeah i’m okay, keep going, it felt good, please.”

how could he say no to that?

clay continues his fast movement, inserting two, then three fingers gradually, leaving george a moaning mess

when george himself felt like he was stretched enough, he reached down to palm clays erection using as much pressure as possible. clay let’s out a deep groan into georges ear, whispering

“i assume you’re ready.”

he doesn’t even get to answer before clay is removing his fingers out of george and taking off him boxers, throwing them to the side, revealing his large, hard, leaking cock.

holy shit.

“what was that george? i didn’t quite hear you there baby.” clay said with a smirk heard in his voice

“y-you’re fucking huge.”

“can’t handle it?”

george looks up up with dark, brown eyes,

“of course i can, it’s not like you’re my first.”

clay feels a sudden feeling of possessiveness soar through him, he couldn’t imagine anyone else touching george like this. only he could. george was his, nobody else’s. 

with this feeling, came aggression 

clay grabs georges waist, and flips him around, making him sit on his hands and knees

“hold on to the bed frame, you’re gunna need it”

george shakily grabs the frame nervous for whats to come, but also extremely excited and aroused over this. this is what george wanted to happen when he said that clay wasn’t his first

without a warning, clay inserts himself quickly inside of george, bottoming out. george let’s put a string of low curses and moans, enjoying the feeling of being full.

he then starts thrusting himself into george, fast, the sound of skin slapping against each other filled the dark room only lit by the moonlight. george could only let out moans as the bed rocks back and forth, squeaking. he’s so glad clay told him to hold onto the frame.

george cranes his neck sideways to look behind him, seeing the full length mirror shining on them. the sight he sees is magnificent

clay thrusting himself into george roughly, as george arches his back, holding on for dear life on the bed frame. the light illuminates both of them to hit the best aspects of their features, adding the shadows of the wavy raindrops falling down the window, also showing off georges new marks painted on by clay himself.

god, this is hot as fuck

george let’s out a particularly loud moan as clay thrusts deep inside of him, hitting his prostate dead on

“r-right there- oh god, right there clay-“

he continues to thrust in hard, hitting georges prostate every time, hearing georges moans and screams was going to make him cum right then and there 

“i’m- i’m gunna cum george-“

“m-me too”

clay begins to pull out when george grabs his wrist to stop him

“cum in me clay, please” 

he hesitates before inserting himself back into george thrusting fast

“cum in me, clay, cum inside of me, let everyone know i’m yours~”

with that, clay digs himself deep inside of george and came. 

he notices george still hasn’t came so he thrusts georges dick in a fast pace

“oh- oh my god yes-“ george moans out with his tongue hanging out, as he releases all over clays hand.

he slowly pulls out of georges ass, watching his cum leak out of it.

so hot

george collapses on the bed, clay right next to him. silence floods the room, only the sound of rain hitting the window being heard

“i love you george, i always have”

silence again, as george hesitates with his response

“i love you too, clay”

**Author's Note:**

> recommendations..?


End file.
